


You're a grunter

by tugavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dream Sex, Masturbation, Other, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tugavin/pseuds/tugavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by podcast 269! Miles sees if he really can be dead silent. There are no relationships in here, but there are some assumed! Just a short drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a grunter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i take requests and prompts! over at http://tugavin.tumblr.com/ask !

Miles rested his head against the back of his office door. Could he really do this? Could he be silent? He’d agreed with the guys on the podcast last night. He said he could be dead silent and jerk off. Now, though, he was half hard and his breathing was already labored. Shit, maybe he couldn’t. He could hear Gavin and Barb talking on the other side of his door. He was going to be timed now, too.

His fingers gripped his half-hard cock and he bit down into his bottom lip, his thumb ghosting over the head. This was such a shitty idea. He shouldn’t be doing this, especially not here in his office in the middle of the god damn day. But damn it, Barb was wearing the laciest shirt he’d ever seen and with this tiny little camisole under it. He couldn’t help himself.

As he stroked himself he honed in on her voice, talking to Gavin about some inside story they shared. She wasn’t saying the things that he wanted her to be. His eyes squeezed shut as he pictured what he’d much rather be doing. Barbara bent over his desk, dress hiked up to her waist waiting for him, begging him to give it to her. Fuck. He swiped a thumb over the head of his now fully hard cock and was grateful for the moisture there, providing him a nice lubricant. Barbara moaning out his name, pressed hard against the desk as he slammed into her, the room filled with skin on skin noises and her screaming out who she belonged to so that the entirety of Rooster Teeth could know.

He would make sure he’d leave marks on her perfect skin; bite marks on her neck, finger shaped bruises on her hips, and a nice fucking hand print on her ass. She would be his. There would be no Gavin flirting with her, no Burnie taking cheeky fucking glances down her shirt while she showed him something on her computer.  
His hand worked his cock at a fast pace. He needed to come. Now. His lip hurt from the pressure of his two front teeth. A low groan left his throat as he fumbled his pace and spilled over his hand.

“Shit!” He smacked his hand around his desk in an attempt to find a tissue. He finally pulled one from the box, starting to clean off his now spunk covered hand when he heard the door knob jingle. He perked up, his eyes darting immediately to the door.  
“You okay, Miles?” Barbara’s voice sounded concerned through the door.

He quickly pulled his jeans back to where they belonged, buttoning and zipping them before rushing to the door and opening it just enough to see her.  
“Yeah, i’m cool. Stubbed my toe. You know me!” He laughed, to try and seem genuine.

“Oh, ouch! Well, Gav and I are gonna go get some lunch time Bevs. Cover for me while i’m gone?” She smiled and he couldn’t say no. He couldn’t tell her to stay and leave that british twat alone. He’d never love you the way I would.

“Sure! Happy to help!” He smiled, closing the door and sulking back to his desk, trying to ignore the giggles from the blonde and the brit.


End file.
